Concealed Chick-Flick Moment
by Skipper96
Summary: Set in early season 1. Sam has only been back on the road with Dean for a few months, so he's lost some of his touch when it comes to handling a flu-stricken older brother. Plotless Sam and Dean fluff.


**So, this idea came to me while I was trying to fall asleep one night and just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. This is just plotless, fluffy nonsense of Sam taking care of Dean. As always this is Kripke's brainchild…if it was mine I wouldn't be broke. This is unbeated so all mistakes are mine. Hope you guys enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Concealed Chick-Flick Moment<strong>

Sam should have forced Dean to pull over for the night hours ago. But, as his big brother enjoyed flaunting, he is an adult and should know when his body has had enough. When they do finally stop and get a room at some sleazy Ohio motel, Sam watches as Dean shakily makes his way across the dimly lit parking lot with his duffel hanging from his hand.

Sam grabs his own bag and runs a hand down his face. He is exhausted. Not only is it around one in the morning, but they have also been hunting non-stop. Sam shakes his head in an attempt to dislodge the cobwebs woven around his brain and follows his brother into the room.

Upon entering Dean is nowhere to be found. If Dean's bag hadn't been haphazardly thrown on top of his bed then Sam wouldn't believe he is even here. Sam sighs when he spies the closed bathroom door.

Frankly, he should have seen this coming. Psychic mojo or not, Dean is his brother and he should have picked up on the signs that Dean was getting run down. Instead, Sam ignored them by focusing intently on Jess untimely death. He missed the skipped meals, the temple rubbing, and the concealed coughs which are all obvious signs of a flu-stricken older brother.

"Hey Dean?" Sam says cautiously as he lightly taps on the door. "You okay?"

"'m fine Sam. Go to bed." The reply is so weak that Sam can barely hear it through the thin door.

He leans his forehead against the cheap wood. There is no arguing with him. Sam debates on hovering outside the door…

"Sam," Dean says with as much force as he can muster. "I can hear you worrying, it's just a bad burger, I'll be fine by morning. Go. To. Bed."

If only Sam believed that. He knows it's a blatant lie since he watched Dean eat two bites before putting the burger down when they stopped for dinner a few hours ago. Sam began to protest but throws his hands up and stalks over to his bed.

He fully prepares himself to sit up all night, just in case Dean dose decide it's more than just a bad burger. Sam sighs and fights sleep with his swirling thoughts. They have only been back on the road together for a few months. Those two years apart caused Sam to loose a few steps when it came to Dean. His brother, however, slipped back into the role of big brother as if Sam had never left. If only he had been watching Dean more closely instead of fixating on Jess, then maybe he wouldn't have gone so far down hill.

Eventually Sam loses his battle with sleep. When he wakes at eight, Dean has yet to make an appearance and Sam groans. It's going to be a long day.

"Dean?" Sam calls through the door. No answer. "I'm coming in," he warns before pushing the door open, thankful that Dean hadn't locked it.

Whatever Sam is expecting to find is anything but what he actually sees. Dean is slumped against the tub fast asleep. Sam crouches down and places his hand on Dean's shoulder. Even through the two layers his brother wears Sam can feel the heat. Sam squeezes and shakes Dean slightly.

"Dean hey."

Two bleary and bright green eyes blink open. "'ammy?"

"Yeah it's me," Sam says. "Why don't you go sleep in a real bed?"

Dean shakes his head, but immediately regrets the action. Sam guesses headache when his brother presses his hand firmly against his forehead.

"You sure man?" Sam questions. Dean gives him a thumbs-up and Sam decides to let him be for now. "Well, I'm gonna get some breakfast…you want anything?" His answer is another headshake and a grimace. "Okay, I'll be back in a half hour tops man. Hang in there."

Before leaving Sam fills a cup with water and places it next to Dean's leg. He places his hand on Dean's kneecap to draw his attention to it. "Drink that, I don't want you getting dehydrated." Sam smiled softly before finding the keys and leaving.

Before locating a diner, Sam makes a quick stop at the closest grocery store. It has been a while since their last medical supply run and even longer since getting supplies to combat the flu. But, Sam is battling both the flu and his brother.

Combating a sick Dean is like attempting to outrun a tornado. It doesn't happen often but when it does, it tends to get out of hand fast. Sam doesn't understand why Dean can't just admit he needs a day off. He guesses his father has something to do with that. Sam sighs as he pushes the cart down the aisle.

Sam stocks up on Gatorade, crackers, juice, and every type of cold medication he can find. Shopping completed, Sam finds the closet diner and pulls into the parking lot. Since Sam isn't sure if Dean will appreciate the smell of food right now, he opts to dine in.

After a short stack of pancakes and two cups of coffee, Sam slips behind the wheel of Dean's baby and heads back to the motel. Armed with bottles of electrolytes and drugs Sam pushes their room door open and mentally prepares himself for the upcoming battle.

"Dean!" Sam calls as he enters. "I come bearing drugs!"

The only response he receives is a low moan. Sam sets the bags down on the table. Dean is exactly where he left him. His head is tipped back against the wall and his eyes are half-mast.

"Dean!" Sam says more forcefully.

Dean's eyes drift up to his face. Sam gathers from the way Dean keeps blinking that his vision is going in and out of focus.

"You think you're up for some meds?" Although Sam phrases it as a question he in no way means it as one.

So when Dean shakes his head in response, Sam crouches down, looks directly into his brother's fever bright eyes, and says the one thing he knows Dean can't say no to. "Please Dean? For me?"

Dean blinks slowly a coupe times before giving into Sam's dopey puppy-dog gaze. The younger Winchester springs up from the floor and is over to the grocery bags in record time. He pulls out the Advil, cough syrup, and a bottle of Gatorade before heading back to his brother.

Sam shakes out two pills and places them in Dean's sweaty palm. Dean knocks the pills back with a swing of Gatorade. Sam tries to exchange the sports drink for a dose of cherry couch syrup.

"'m not drinking that shit Sam," Dean says as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Sam groans and pushes the liquid closer. "Come on man, why do you fight me when you know it will help."

Dean grimaces. "Because it's disgusting."

Sam just rolls his eyes and pushes the cup directly under Dean's nose. It's a testament to how truly awful Dean felt when he snags the cup out of Sam's fingers only a few seconds into their staring contest. He cringes as the liquid slides down his throat.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it, jerk?" Sam jibes with a smirk.

"Bitch," Dean mumbles back but his glare is icy.

"You ready to sleep in a bed yet?"

"I'm good here," Dean says as he wraps an arm around his stomach.

"Dean…" Sam starts.

"No Sam."

Sam inwardly gorans but accepts Dean's wishes…for now. Twenty minutes later, Sam mindlessly browses the web while listening to Dean loose what little he has eaten. He sighs. So much for the Advil.

Sam spends the rest of the day coaxing water and Gatorade down his brother's throat. For the most part Dean complies. But, whenever Sam tries to get any type of food into him, Dean refuses. He just placed another Gatorade by Dean's side and is rising back up his full height when Dean leans back successfully pinning Sam's arm against the wall.

Sam gently attempts to tug his arm free, but Dean doesn't budge. Sam places his free hand between Dean's shoulder blades and starts pushing his brother forward so he can slip his arm free. The more Sam presses upward the greater Dean's weight on his arm becomes. Realization dawns on Sam as he looks down at Dean's prone form. This was Dean's way of asking him to stay.

It's a difficult task with his arm pinned awkwardly behind him, but Sam finally manages to slide down the wall until he is seated next to Dean. Sam glances over and gives Dean a small smile. His brother quickly averts his eyes to the yellowing tiles.

Sam slings his arm over Dean's shoulders and pulls him closer. "It's okay Dean, just got to sleep."

Although Dean's eyes close, Sam can tell he is faking. Even though Dean slowed and evened out his breathing, Sam feels the tension in his shoulders. Without even realizing that he's doing it Sam beings running his hand up and down Dean's arm while humming Metallica. The effect is almost instantaneous. Dean virtually melts into Sam's side and lets out a contended sigh as sleep claims him.

Sam knows that when Dean feels even remotely like himself he will deny that this ever happened. But, for now Sam will enjoy the rare brotherly chick-flick moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please, please review I love hearing what you guys think. Anyway have a lovely day everyone :) <strong>


End file.
